My Life with the Dreyer Boys
by Nashi Layla Dragneel
Summary: AU. Sixteen-year old Lucy Heartfelia knows nothing about her new guardian Markarov Dreyer when she moves from Haregeon to Magnolia. After discovering that Markarov has twelve boys, and is the Headmaster at Fairy Tail Academy, she starts to panic. Trying to keep her younger twin out of trouble, and keep her ten celestial spirits from causing havoc -Lucy is in for a hell of a ride!
1. New Beginnings

My life with the Dreyer Boys

When Jude and Layla Heartfelia are mysteriously slaughtered in their home, Lucy Heartfelia, and her dragon slaying twin Marina and their ten celestial spirits move in with Markarov Dreyer. Markarov is headmaster at Fairy Tail Academy and Gramps to descendants of Fairy Tail's civil war survivors. Lucy feels inadequate when she sees the mages of Fairy Academy and at the bottom of the class she contends with bullies such as Minerva, Flare and Angel, a ghostly boy Zeref following her around and getting tutored by the likes of Erza Scarlet and Hibiki Lates. Will Lucy be able to find a place where she belongs in Fairy Academy? And more importantly will she finally be considered a Dreyer Girl?

Prologue

It was all some terrible nightmare, what she saw two hours ago didn't happen. Lucy Heartfelia stared up to the sky and screamed, she screamed at the sky and cursed the God who decided to steal her Mother and her Father, she screamed and punched the rotten floor, punching the floor and punched the window. She continued to scream and punch, something was awakening within her and it raged fiercely. As a celestial mage, she had the power of the stars.

" I call upon the Gate of the Lion - Leo!" Lucy spluttered and looked up to her friend with tears in her eyes, Loke was distressed and wrapped his arms around his new mistress, he hated that mage who had killed Layla Heartfelia, his mistress. Why couldn't he get out the celestial world though? " Loke! Don't leave us..."

" I'm so sorry Lucy, that mage was so strong that he kept us hostage - there was nothing I could do and Layla is the strongest celestial mage as she owns 10 keys, all our contracts are passed over to you but me and Aries have another proposal - we are both going to stay with you in Haregeon on our free will, we will return to the celestial world when you go to sleep but we are going to look after you..." Loke was interrupted by another celestial spirit, one who was especially afraid.

" I-I'm sorry Lucy, but I'm going to try my best to look after you and protect you - I know you'd probably want Virgo or Capricorn, but I would lay down my life - your Mother saved me and I'm going to try save you and Marina, now please call me Amelia!" Aries/Amelia gave a long speech and she trembled, but she sat down next to Loke and Lucy, Lucy cried into Amelia's woolly jumper and snuggled into both Loke and Amelia, as she waited for the Magic Council to return to her home.

" Lucy - the magic council have returned..." Mrs Spetto her old maid had returned to the room and she didn't even blink at the mess, two celestial spirits and the distraught teenager.

" Where's Marina?" Lucy asked the two celestial spirits as the spirits stopped looking for Lucy's spontaneous twin, Lucy thought of terrible thoughts such as that Marina could have been kidnapped by the killers but as Amelia led them towards Marina's room, they heard the chocolate haired star dragon slayer mage crying.

" Mom and Dad how could you leave me again?" Marina punched the walls as Lucy, Amelia and Loke stared at the girl. " You left me again - you promised you wouldn't." Marina was stolen away as a child by their Father's rivals when Layla and Mrs Spetto heard Lucy crying. Marina was left alone on the roundabout when Lucy had fell down off a swing and broke her leg. It wasn't until Layla saw the three year old being stolen away that she summoned both Capricorn and Loke, it was the celestial spirits biggest regret that they couldn't do anything. But luckily Marina somehow got away and was found by the star dragon - Nova that she was safe and Marina stayed with her until she was 7, so for only 3 years. Nova disappeared without a trace but somehow Nova left her instructions to get Marina back to the Heartfelia's and also notes for the rest of her Dragon Slayer training. She wrote them in the stars.

Marina was rebellious and she hated Layla for a while and she also wondered why her hair was brown when everyone was blonde. Jude also had suspicions but never said anything, Layla also didn't understand how Marina how brown hair. Lucy wrapped her arms around her crying sister but Marina rejected her and grabbed onto Amelia, Lucy was really hurt.

Lucy held onto Amelia's other hand as Loke led the way down to her Father's study, she looked at the grandeur, the books and the work but felt an overpowering feeling of emptiness, her Father and Lucy's last conversation was heated and it about an arranged marriage, it was the last until she saw his dead body... Her tears had ran out now and she felt the numbing pain in her chest, where her heart was supposed to be.

" I'm sorry Miss Heartfelias - I can confirm that your Father was murdered by Lord Zeref's followers who are calling themselves Raven Tail," It was Lahar, the head of the Detention Corps who spoke first.

" But we can't confirm who murdered your Mother Lucy, the magic used seemed to be far more powerful than Lord Zeref's," The second in command, Douranbolt finished.

" That's why none of the celestial spirits couldn't have gotten to Layla," Loke sadly concluded while Amelia tightly held onto Lucy's hands. Marina moved backwards.

" What's going to happen to me and my sister?" Lucy asked as she looked up at the two heads of the Detention Corps. Marina moved forwards and stood next to Lucy, glaring at the two authority figures.

" Well we have two plans for you - you can either accept the arranged marriage proposal of Dan Straight Lucy, the head of Edolas Armour like your Father had wished or we can sign your care over to the state and you would be sent to live with a foster family until your 18, so only for the next year and a half," Lahar proposed while Loke shook with rage then paced the room and Amelia looked at the authority figures with contempt.

" NO! Don't you dare make that fool fall marry my sister!" Marina cried.

" Wait one minute!" Loke went back into the celestial world and popped back in again. He was holding a document that seemed to be signed by Layla and Jude Heartfelia. Lucy took the document off Loke and scrolled down, looking to see what this had meant - It was a will.

_" If anything was to happen to me and my husband Jude, I entrust the care of my Daughters - Lucy and Marina Heartfelia to my old guild master Markarov Dreyer. Markarov Dreyer is the old guild master of the legendary guild - Fairy Tail, who has recently disbanded thanks to Markarov's retiring to look after the young survivors of the War..." _Lucy read out and Douranbolt & Lahar gave a sigh of relief. Sometimes both really hated their jobs, especially on days like this! As quick as a flash, Lucy found herself Marina, Loke and Amelia in a carriage - leading themselves to Lucy's new home.

Natsu Dragneel-Dreyer stared towards the carriage alongside his twelve "brothers" - Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Laxus, Fried, Bixlow, Jet, Droy, Alzack, Elfman, Max, Warren and Romeo. These people were his second foster family, apart from Elfman he guessed as he was a Strauss but he mostly stayed here as he got sick of living with his sisters and Romeo was a Conbolt, Markarov deputy's son. Half of everyone who went to Fairy Academy had lost their parents, but half of everyone's parents had been in the famous Fairy Tail Guild. Igneel even though he was a Dragon had helped Fairy Tail in a lot of ways but no one had explained why the Dragons and The Fairy Tail Guild members disappeared.

" Why are you letting two new boys stay with us?" Jellal asked gloomily, he would probably have to give up his room and share with the snorer himself Gajeel.

" They aren't boys - they are girls!" Markarov dryly said.

" WHAAT!" Half of the boys groaned and the perverted ones smiled.

" Why aren't they at Fairy Hills with my sister Ultear and Erza, Bisca & the rest?" Gray asked.

" Because Lucy and Marina Heartfelia are my godchildren, you'll be helping convert the attic to their room but for the minute Jellal will have to share with Gajeel," Everyone sniggered at Jellal's disgust while Gajeel planned on going to bed early.

The carriage door opened to four people. Two brown eyed girls, a sheep looking girl and a lion looking boy who held the three back in the carriage, he looked extremely possessive and angry as he came towards the men. Natsu looked on curiously at the boy as his hands went on fire and Markarov slapped Natsu, saying to stop it.

" I'm warning you boys - ANYONE who dares to upset my Mistress Lucy and her sister Marina will have me to answer to and none of you should dare harm Amelia!" Loke shouted while everyone took a step back even Laxus who had been grinning before stopped.

" It's nice to see you again Loke," Markarov smiled.

" What did you mean Mistress Lucy and who are the others?" Natsu questioned.

" Lucy is a celestial mage who can summon spirits, Loke is a celestial spirit whos Zodiac name is Leo, the pink girl over there is Aries but she must be going by Amelia now and Marina over there is the star Dragon Slayer who uses sun and moon magic," Markarov spoke thinking about Layla's last letter.

" So we will have 7 Dragon Slayers - Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Sting, Rogue and now Marina at Fairy Tail Academy?" Gray groaned, Dragon Slayers seemed to be getting more now but at least they weren't as common as God Slayers, Dragon Slayers were the rarest.

Marina and Lucy nervously got out of the carriage, they felt like little children as they clutched Amelia's hands and they spotted the 15 men waiting. Marina did a double take and Amelia got nervous but remembered that Loke was there and Markarov was there. Lucy beamed at the castle building and then smiled at a boy who had took Marina's bag.

" Hi I'm Warren Dreyer! You must be Marina and Lucy yes?" He asked. " There is no need to be nervous, honestly... I can sense your worry Marina, you'll be fine!" He smiled at Marina as she outstretched her hand. " We are the Dreyer boys - the green haired rune specialist is Freed and the doll collector is Bixlow," The two waved as Warren continued. " They are part of the Debate Group - The Thunder Legion and the blonde one with the vintage coat is the one and only Laxus Dreyer!" Laxus waved. " Over there is my friends - Jet, Droy and Max." The three nerds waved and this is Romeo.

" Hi I'm Romeo Conbolt, I normally stay with the Dreyers as my Dad is on missions! And Elfman isn't a Dreyer either, he stays here as his sisters annoy him,"

Lucy and Marina looked at the twelve year old with hearts in their eyes " AWW YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Romeo blushed as he moved onto to introduce his heroes - Natsu, Grey, Jellal and Gajeel along with their Exceeds Pantherlily and Happy.

" These are the coolest people ever! Especially Natsu who is a fire dragon slayer and Gajeel who is an iron dragon slayer, Jellal is the leader of their mini group and apparently the girls say Gray is the eye candy of the group," Romeo smirked to the boys annoyance.

" Cool! I'm a Dragon Slayer to - I haven't met another one before!" Marina said while Lucy felt completely inadequate to the powerful mages. While Laxus and the others started to be a little put out that Romeo was singing Natsu's praises which impressed Lucy.

" Where's your exceed?" Gajeel asked hoping for a partner for Pantherlilly. As Panther face planted the floor, knowing where Gajeel's question was heading.

" I don't have one - I didn't get out of the house very much!" Marina truthfully spoke.

" Who was your Dragon?" Natsu spoke.

" Nova," Marina said sadly.

" She was Metalicana's mate - wait Metalicana said she was dead!" Gajeel roared.

" Wait I thought Metalicana was dead - was Metalicana your Dragon?" Marina exclaimed and angrily stood up to Gajeel so they were face to face, well Marina's face to Gajeel's nose. " He can't be yours - he was killed, Nova spent years looking for him!"

" Metalicana spent years looking for Nova!" Gajeel turned away from Marina and went up to his room silently, Panther followed him and a bang went through the whole building as a door slammed. Marina was confused and all she wanted was sleep, Warren still had a hold of her bags and he took her, Lucy, Loke and Amelia to Jellal's room. Jellal's room was more like Jellal's apartment, Warren realised as he wondered how Jellal got practically a whole wing to himself.

" Wow this is so spacious!" Lucy felt the need to break the silence as Marina passed out onto Jellal's luxurious sofa. Amelia sighed and wondered how they would all get on with the Dreyer boys.


	2. Chapter 1: The Fairy Tail

Chapter 1 - The Fairy Tail

I looked around at this massive grey castle, Jellal's room was massive but very minimalistic and pristine. Jellal entered the wing saying we couldn't go in his private bedroom but we could basically camp out in his sitting room. It turned out Jellal Dreyer was Student Council President and was a year older than me and Marina, he was in his second last year of Fairy Tail Academy.

" Lucy if you have any questions about your class, your own class president and my personal assistant Erza Scarlet will help you find your place, we get four days of school and on Fridays you are expected to go on a mission, which will be posted on the request board in the school's common room, its lucky you have arrived three days before school starts," Jellal smiled as I listened to him. Jellal seemed really reserved and I couldn't put on my finger why.

Loke came back with our stuff as he announced that him and Amelia were going to be students as well and the other eight celestial spirits had taken part time jobs from Markarov, when Loke stated that Aquarius was going to become my P.E teacher, I shook in fear. You see Aquarius is the most cruellest celestial being I have ever came across, I don't know how her boyfriend Scorpio puts up with her. She scares the living daylights out of me and I have to put up with her catty remarks. " I see you still don't have a boyfriend." Is still cursing through my ear and now I bet I will have constant jibes about my fitness and my increasing weight, I started to cry while Loke laughed but when he told Amelia she shook in fear to.

" She is g-g-going t-to-to k-k-kill me!" Amelia stuttered while Loke laughed, it was okay for him he was above Aquarius as her leader. Amelia wrapped her arms around me as we started to sob quietly, thinking of the hell we were going to be put through in Aquarius's swim class.

I decided to wander around the Fairy Tail castle, first I went into the kitchen where I spotted two silver haired girls cleaning up the kitchen and baking a cake. One was singing along to the radio and smiling, the other was dressed in a burgundy dress and had a cupcake apron on when I came she beamed. I decided to make Marina some dinner as we were starving there was fish in the corner so I cooked it and brought it up to her and then went back to the kitchen, those cupcakes looked delicious...

" Hi we are Elfman's sisters! I'm Mirajane and this here is Lisanna my younger sister," Lisanna waved and Mira immediately grabbed my hand and made me sample her cupcakes. I thought back to how "manly" Elfman claimed he was, he had takeover magic and then his sisters were so girly... Maybe I wasn't the weakest after all!

" I'm Lucy Heartfelia, it's lovely to meet you, these cakes are delicious!" I greeted and I helped my self to the last chocolate frosting cupcake, Lisanna giggled. " What sort of magic do you have?" I asked hoping I wasn't the weakest.

" We have takeover magic like Elfman, I can turn into any animal I like and Mira well she can basically turn into Satan," I quickly dropped the chocolate frosting cupcake and looked at Mirajane in a mixture of awe and fear, Mira laughed at me and I started to clean the chocolate mess, but Lisanna was already on it. They both seemed so lovely and powerful... I inwardly sighed at how weak I was.

" MIRA! MIRA! MIRA! Are the cupcakes done?" Romeo came screaming into the room with the pink haired dragon slayer running in after him with a determined gleam in his eyes. Mira chuckled and gave him some cupcakes.

" LISANNA! YOU BETTER HAVE MY CHOCOLATE FROSTING CUPCAKE READY!" I decided to take my exit at that point feeling bad that I ate his cupcake, I didn't even eat it - I dropped it but I secretly laughed that the pink haired dragon slayer got so bothered about a cupcake.

" Lisanna did you get my fish?" Happy asked.

" Lucy took them both!" Mira laughed and I started to curse her, then when Natsu and Happy saw what I was doing. Happy basically decided that he hated me on the spot and Natsu looked ready to fight me.

" Because Marina wanted fish and Gray wanted the cupcake!" I tried to lie and thought of the guy who was standing next to Natsu - they were best friends right? He wouldn't mind his best friend taking his cupcake.

" Where's the stripper?" He asked me.

" What stripper?" I asked confused, my eyes practically popping out of my head.

" Mmm cupcakes!" Gray, Warren and Fried I think it was ran through and Natsu pounced on him and they engaged in a fight, throwing around names such as stripper and flame brain. Then I got to see why Gray was called "The Stripper". I screamed, so did Lisanna while Mira and Fried turned there back to him and Natsu was still fighting him...? What sort of house was this?

Then that's when SHE came into the room - well I assumed it was Erza Scarlet, my class president and she gave Gray and Natsu the look of death.

" What did I say about fighting in the kitchen when my CHEESECAKE is centimetres from you both!" She roared and requipped into the standard winged empress armour, which I've only seen in books while the naked Gray practically burst into crocodile tears and Natsu told him to put some clothes on.

" Lisanna or Mira can you get me some pants or excuse miss can I borrow yours?" While I did a double take, everyone seemed to be unfazed as they were probably expecting this.

" WHAAT AHHH?" My eyes were covered but I did really want to ... BAD LUCY! I mentally scolded myself, no excuse to look even though I bet Gray's physique was gorgeous everyone I seen so far with the exception of Warren, Droy and Max seemed to be ripped especially Natsu... NAUGHTY LUCY! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN HERE AN AFTERNOON! I wanted to slap myself.

" Where's are your pants?" I think it was Fried that asked as I tried to avoid looking at Gray.

" The pants are actually in the chocolate frosting mixing bowl!" Warren pointed out.

" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! NAKED OR NOT! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" I started to crack up, the dragon slayer must really want his chocolate cupcakes, the room burst into a chorus of laughter. I think the dragon slayer was so dense, he couldn't see the hilarity in his own comment then I got another shock. A bluenette got up from under the table.

" Juvia will not let you touch naked Gray-sama!" The bluenettes eyes flashed while she put Natsu in a water lock thing while Happy started crying as he started calling this Juvia mean. " Juvia has also saved Gray's pants by licking the chocolate off!" Juvia gleamed while everyone stared wide eyed. Gray said nothing and took the pants. I heard smothered giggles... Juvia was creepy! I'm never going to look at Gray again. He was crossed off the potential boyfriend list.

" Juvia and Gray ate all the chocolate frosting!" Natsu looked dejected and banged his fist down on the worktop so the rest of the cakes went flying. And the cheesecake monstrosity that Erza claimed went flying into Jellal who walked through the door. Jellal saw how depressed Erza looked and he basically risked his life to save that cheesecake monster, he managed it and even the strawberries were intact and the strange thing was Erza Scarlet blushed as bright as her hair.

" I love you..." Erza whispered. Everyone seemed to either smother their giggles, or sweat drop. Erza looked so serious then she realised what was going on and where she was. " I MEAN I LOVE CAKE! CAKE IS MY FIRST LOVE AND THE ONLY ONE THAT WILL BE INSIDE ME!" Jellal laughed and Erza seemed so nervous like a giggly school girl and Mira seemed to be in her own happy mode.

" Wow I never thought I would hear that from my assistant!" Jellal laughed while my supposed class president took her cake and left the room, she looked so humiliated. Poor Erza!

" Aww quiet down guys poor Lucy must be scared!" Gray cut into Jellal and Erza's exchange.

" Ahh good afternoon I'm Erza Scarlet - your class president, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask them!" Erza awkwardly shook my hands, obviously reeling from the incident before.

" Juvia thinks me and you will be good friends unless you like Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled while I smiled at them both.

" Wait what's that chocolate frosting mess on the floor?" That damned cat asked and I turned around where the cat was standing and pointing at the mess, Natsu looked even more upset and I mentally cursed Lisanna for not cleaning away the chocolate frosting that was splattered on the marble floor. Happy started crying and I felt awful

" I-I'm sorry! I'll take you out for food! I'll buy you lots of..." What did he mention was his favourite food? " Fish!" I smiled and he seemed to smirk. " And I'll buy you anything you want at all Natsu!" I gave him my best smile.

" Lucy your weird!" Natsu said.

" HMMPH! I'll go get Marina - want to come with us Warren?" I asked trying to calm down, Warren looked frightened but then he said yes once I mentioned Marina - he was really helpful before. He helped Marina unpack her stuff while she was sleeping and he basically informed us about the ways of Fairy Tail Academy. He might have taken a shine to Marina, he gleefully nodded.

I kind of felt sorry for Warren if he did like her, Marina had never went for the loyal dependable guys she always went for the playboys and she had always had a crush on the famous dragon slayer - Rogue Cheney. He went here and I dread to think when school begins what Marina'll be like but Gray mentioned that Natsu was the strongest and according to Student Sorceror Weekly that Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney were the only strong two dragon slayers being questioned, I guessed the others weren't bothered with being interviewed.

I ran upstairs and I wondered how I would get Marina to wake up, but the coco haired dragon slayer had already woke up, when I opened the door and she was tucking into the grilled fish but she wasn't happy with it.

" I prefer chicken!" Marina growled and finished the fish off anyway, my stomach started to rumble again to. I guess my diet is going to be put off. It isn't fair because Marina never puts on weight because she is a dragon slayer while I get heavier and she has a figure of a model.

" Come on we are getting something to eat with Natsu, Happy and Warren! I'm paying!" Marina raised her eyebrows.

" What with?" She asked.

" The money we inherited from Mom and Dad!" That's when it sunk in - we weren't going home anytime soon... Marina looked down for a second and then grabbed my hand, she shouted to Loke and Amelia that we were off.

" Be careful!" Aries well Amelia shouted through and then Loke and Amelia went back to the spiritual world.

* * *

Warren showed us around Magnolia Town, it was absolutely beautiful. Everything seemed so wonderful, radiant and vibrant. Magnolia looked so peaceful, he pointed at the school and it was massive, then he showed us Fairy Hills. He pointed to Sabretooth Skate Park, Lamia Scale Seas and Blue Pegasus Malls.

" To be honest my favourite place is Fairy Tail Restaurant and Library, its where all the nice people work even people like Gajeel and Natsu do some part time work," Warren smiled.

" I'll definitely be doing some work in the library!" I said.

" And I'll be in the restaurant!" Marina added smiling at Warren.

" Well since we are in the restaurant we might as well eat here," Natsu spoke up. " I'll show you my favourite place someday Lucy - its near the forest, its where me and Happy go fish sometimes when we are not working or going on missions."

" Wait I thought you could go on missions on Fridays?" I asked a bit puzzled.

" No I'm in S-Class along with Mira, Jellal, Juvia, Erza and Gajeel, as well as a few others. When we are in S-Class we can go on missions when ever we like, I guess you could go whenever you like if a S-Class mage asks you," Natsu explained.

" Don't remind me of the s-class exams coming up! Just seeing Cana's worried face is enough to make me turn back on them," Warren said.

" Who's Cana, Mira, Juvia and Erza?" Marina asked.

" You'll meet them properly when we go over to Fairy Hills tomorrow," Warren replied.

We walked into the restaurant, it looked more like a diner but the food looked brilliant, we were greeted by a purple haired girl and Warren waved at Jet and Droy who were cooking. Wow! Everything looked so perfect... Then I saw a blue haired girl finish off the cooking.

" That's how the Shadow Gear Chefs do it! Go team Shadow Gear!" The bluenette laughed as Jet and Droy brought the food out to the waiters.

" Hey Lucy and Marina Heartfelia, Jet and Droy told me all about you I'm Levy McGarden, I'm normally the librarian but I love to cook so I was helping my best friends Jet and Droy out! We are Team Shadow Gear!" She smiled.

" Wow why are you a team?" I asked. " And omg you are a librarian! You must be a total BOOKWORM like me!" I grinned happily, at Levy. She seemed so smart, cute and cool. She looked like a blue pixie in a orange dress and a little chef hat! Ah she was so adorable!

" We've been best friends since we were in elementary! And when I got into S-Class last year, these two weirdos became my team! Even though Gajeel and Panther Lilly accompany us sometimes," Levy finished then started up again. " Wow! It would be nice to have someone else to my book club and do you write as well, I want to start a creative writing club this year so I'm looking for people to join!"

" Yeah she loves to write its hard to drag her away from her laptop when she is writing!" Marina responded while I sent my younger twin death glares. I didn't want anyone to know!

" I didn't want anyone to know, I'm scared incase it's no good! I'll show you it when I'm finished Levy," I felt pressurised to say it.

" Sounds good but I'll speak to you later - Natsu wants food!" Levy giggled as we saw the Dragon Slayer and his cat raring to get to the booth.

Natsu led us over to a booth and we all ordered everything. Droy brought over the food, and even Warren was wolfing down the food it was delicious. Everything was so good, but I felt guilty. Here I was having fun and I haven't even planned my parents funeral yet! It didn't seem right.

I slowed down, it ended up with Warren paying the bill because it was our first day, Marina turned to Natsu and did her death stare then Natsu paid half.

" She's worse than both Mira and Erza!" Happy shivered.

" Hey Marina - how did you scare Happy and Natsu?" He looked at her with awe, while Marina smiled and put her finger on her nose. Warren didn't see her stare before, my twin was so evil sometimes but I was worse when I was in a rage.

" You should see Lucy when she's all fired up!" Marina added cheekily.

" That's my line!" Natsu mumbled and then Marina turned around to do her stare.

" MAKE IT STOP!" Happy cried.

" Okay, I wanna go look at the park! Will you show me where it is Warren?" Marina asked and then the five became three.

* * *

I started to get my bag and walk home with Natsu and Happy, but then Natsu and Happy heard something. When I tried to ask them to take me back to Markarov's castle, they shushed me and Natsu put his finger on my lips. I stopped and then I heard something about 'Salamander'. Then they both ditched me! The cruel jerks!

I decided to try walk home myself and I stopped by a magic store which sold celestial keys which were on sale for today and I bought a dog key, I was going to name Plue. I couldn't wait to show Marina my new puppy. I got him for 10,000 jewels - what a bargain! But I shuddered at the thought of probably paying 20,000 jewels and the thing I would do if I wanted to lower the price.

I started walking through Magnolia Town's square, then thats when I saw him...

He was so sexy, handsome and sophisticated. My heart was racing, he was perfect. Who was he? Then my heart told me he was Salamander! He was my true love... The only one for me...

" Salamander! I love you," I breathed with the rest of the girls who were there who were uttering the same things about MY Salamander. SLUTS. He only has eyes for me... Salamander, the most powerful flame mage was mine.

" Oh ladies!" His eyes twinkled as he slicked back his sky blue hair, he was gorgeous. So utterly breath taking, I pushed my way at the front of the crowd.

" I'm having a party on my ship right now, please come with me especially you Miss Heartfelia," He grabbed my hand! He was holding my hand! THIS WAS PERFECTION!

" IGNEEL!" Natsu screamed and then I felt a pounding on my head... Wha? Why was this guy holding me? Then the last few minutes came flooding back and I noticed a charm ring on his finger, I tried to get this creep to let go of me.

" LET GO OF ME YOU CREEP! GIRLS HE'S WEARING A CHARM RING!" I screamed and then one by one the girls snapped out of his spell, and they started to run away in fear. How he dare attack non-magic using girls like this and I decided to reach for my keys.

" You aren't Igneel or even have the right to use codename " The Salamander'," Natsu growled. " YOU ARE BORA!"

" That's right!" He laughed. " I'm Bora the top pimp in Fiore, and Miss Hearfelia is perfect for one of my whores, but before I take her away I'll demonstrate my power - the power of movement. I can transport you both anywhere I want." He laughed.

The next thing I knew was that me and Natsu were in the middle of the sea and Natsu was sick. Was he sea sick? Oh no - Marina said Dragon Slayers got Motion sickness. Oh no! I mentally cursed then I reached for my keys.

" Gate of the water bearer! I summon thee - Aquarius!" I called out then my frenemy appeared, she was sighing.

" You've gained weight Lucy, nothing that my swim class will sort though but it's a shame about your love life, I can't sort that train wreck out! And where's that turbulent child Marina if she dares put my key down the toilet again - I'll murder her!" Aquarius called out and I smirked. " Don't you dare smirk Lucy!"

" Yes Mam!" I squeaked full of fear. How did Amelia live with her?

" Please will you send a massive wave to that guy over there," I pointed at Bora who was torturing Happy, I wanted to kick his arse with my famous Lucy-kick!

Happy flew away and grabbed onto me.

" Lucy you are so heavy!" Happy said.

" HEY SHUT UP YOU DAMNED CAT!" I screamed then of course he had to drop me as he had to run out of magic power.

Aquarius started using her magic, then she dragged me and Natsu to the middle of the wave. Aquarius was such a troll even though I was afraid of her, I couldn't help but love her. She was like that moody older sister I never had. Then I hated her, she basically threw me and Natsu at Bora in the wave, Natsu passed out momentarily because of the speed as we washed up on shore.

" I see you aren't just boobs Miss Heartfelia," Bora grinned at me wickedly.

" Well at least a guy said that you had something Lucy," Aquarius smiled. " He could be your boyfriend!"

" HE'S A PIMP AQUARIUS!" I hated her, she smiled and I let her go back to the celestial world.

"_You are a bad girl. If you were just to sleep peacefully, you wouldn't have to get hurt..." Bora came at me and he started chanting a spell._

Oh no I was in for it now... Then the strangest thing happened.

* * *

" Did you say you were going to hurt Lucy?" Natsu's onyx eyes flashed dangerously and Bora stopped with the incantation. Natsu had a look of sheer determination on his face and his scarf which I gathered from Warren that he got from Igneel was flowing in the wind. He looked frightening, it was a wonder he didn't grow scales.

" What are you going to do about it?" Bora asked.

Natsu whipped off his jacket, wait it wasn't just Gray who did that? And revealed the mark of Fairy Tail, I admired it. The mark meant you were born from powerful mages and you had unlocked half of your power. When you unlock all of it, you become one the stongest mages in all of Fiore.

Nobody had unlocked their power yet, I knew most people did have some sort of mark but Natsu's fairy tail logo is the largest one I've seen.

" Nobody hurts one of Fairy Tail! DRAGON SLAYER ROAR!" I watched as Natsu burst into flames and attacked the scared Bora, Happy had called the Detention Corps when they weren't looking and Bora was truly beat, the pimp didn't stand a chance. He took the roar and when he tried to stand, I did my famous Lucy-Kick!

" LUCY-KICK!" Bora was knocked flying again, to Happy's amazement.

" I'm sorry for calling you fat Lucy!" Happy cried as I laughed giving him a hug, he was pretty bruised up. Natsu grinned at us both and I found myself smiling back.

Bora was going to prison and I saw Douranbolt with the other officers, he looked at us with amazement, saying we should do an apprentice or an internship with the Detention Corps next Summer, but me and Natsu weren't really interested, Natsu was nervous about something. I didn't really take to much notice though because I didn't feel weak for once, it was really kind of hard to swallow that I defeated one of Fiore's wanted criminals today.

" Come on!" Natsu pulled my arm and he dragged me away from the officers.

" I owe a million jewels of debt from ruining other towns! So quickly!" Natsu pulled me away and then Douranbolt started to chasing us both.

" Oh and Lucy do you want to be part of mine and Happy's team - Team Natsu? We go on S-Class quests!" He laughed while the Detention Corps were chasing us.

" I would love to!" I on top of the world and then he grabbed my hand and we zoomed off back to the Fairy Tail's Guild Castle. So this was the start of my life with the pink haired Dreyer Boy. I couldn't wait to see where I will be heading to but there was always a depressing thought in the back of my mind that was in the form of my 'fiance' - Dan Straight.

Hope you have enjoyed Chapter 1 of My Life with the Dreyer Boys! Please review! - Nashi :) x


End file.
